1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to displays for goods and, more particularly, to adjustable displays typically for retail goods such as produce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many goods such as many produce items can be sold by being arranged in bins. For instance, produce items such as apples, oranges, or melons can be placed in a bin to attract customer attention and to provide accessibility to aid customers in selection of particular produce items from the bin. Customers will typically sort through and rearrange the goods in the process of making a purchase of a small quantity of the goods in the bin so that much time and expense is required to maintain a neat appearance of the goods remaining in the bin. Furthermore, each bin is typically restocked frequently with additional goods so that some goods remain near the top of the bin to maintain the visual appeal of the display and easy accessibility of the goods to potential customers. This frequent restocking also requires additional time and expense.